Star Trek Armada 2
Star Trek: Armada 2 is a RTS (Real Time Strategy) game. It was developed by Mad Doc Software and published by Activision. Famous Star Trek actors such as Patrick Stewart, J.G. Hertzler, and Alice Krige voiced their characters in the game. The game is the sequel to Star Trek Armada, and takes place 6 months after the events of Armada. The Borg have developed a terrible new weapon that the Federation retaliates with an invasion of Borg space. The Klingons must stop a Cardassian uprising led by Gul Kentar. After the Federation invasion, the transwarp portal is destroyed and the Borg and Starfleet are trapped in their opposite quadrants, and form an alliance to stop the threat from Species 8472 before returning to their homes. Plot The game takes place from Stardate 54522 to some time after stardate 54881, 6 months after Star Trek Armada. The Federation had discovered a Borg prescense in the regula badlands. A task force of ships including the Enterprise E was sent to investigate how the Borg got deep into the Alpha Quadrant undetected. A tachyon nebula in the area may hold the answer, but the force is called to Alpha Theta VI to help with resupply, as they are under Borg attack. The force then is sent to assist Starbase 176, devastated by the Borg, and recapture the assimilated USS Douglas, discovering technology 2702, which could be how the Borg got so deep into the alpha quadrant. A small fleet under captain McDermus is sent near a nebula field to set up a staging ground. A fleet was sent to assist him, but the fleet and the USS Enterprise has been heavily damaged. The Enterprise is recovered the the Borg in the system are destroyed. Starfleet confirms the existance of the Transwarp portal, and a task force is sent to capture it. As they find the portal, a single Borg Fusion cube emerges, but is destroyed. The Federation soon captures the portal. They send multiple Federation fleets into the portal, and are immediately greeted by dozens of Borg vessels. The Federation clear the system and capture the Delta Quadrant end of the portal. As the fleets are engaging the Borg, the Enterprise recieves a distress call from Captain Namura of the USS Allegheny. Her ship is repaired and Borg are cleared from the system. Species 8472 are rumored to have destroyed her fleet. She is sent back to the Alpha Quadrant for debriefing. The USS Enterprise is tasked to protect a data miner as it mines information from the Borg Nexus. After it was done, it revealed the locations of the staging grounds. A small fleet scouts the area around the grounds until a fleet arrives. Multiple fleets of Borg ships attempt to exit the system, and some ships are stopped by the fleet. Starfleet's suspicion had been confirmed: Species 8472 have entered the galaxy, and an 8472 fleet persues Borg fleets. The federation soon destroy the staging grounds, and the fleet exits through an extraction point as dozens of Borg and Species 8472 ships battle each other. The federation fleets arrive at the transwarp portal, but are being persued by both Borg and Species 8472. As the evacuation is almost completed, the transwarp portal explodes, trapping the Enterprise and other ships in Borg space... Meanwhile, the Federation reserve fleet in the pearl nebula has been destroyed by a large Cardassian force. The Klingons must then take back Vanoshan and destroy the remaining Cardassian ships. After they secure the system, they must secure planets in the Doltec system and defend the starbase there under Captain Bekta. After their success there, they must secure resources and planets in the Efate system to deny the Cardassians resources. With the Cardassian's resources failing, they enlist the help of the Romulans to provide resources, which the Klingons also destroy. The Klingons begin to detect the Cardassians have made unusual modifications to the Kulinor class ship, so they must capture the prototype Quantum Singularity ship. The Klingons soon find out how the Romulans are connected to the Cardassians, so they must capture and destroy Cardassian planets and ships. The Cardassians soon send an assault on Crucis Major, but the force may be repelled with a base commanded by the house of Targesh. After the battle, the Klingons must attack a shipyard installation, but it is heavily defended by Cardassian turrets. The Klingons send a Cardassian ship with deactivation codes to disable the turrets, and the Klingons destoy the shipyards. The Klingons hav finally reached the Cardassia systemm, and mount an assault on Cardassia and it's neighboring planets. As Cardassia Prime falls, Gul Kentar flees the system, and Martok's fleet persues. Kentar enters the Hurik system at his secret base, which contains the Quantum Singularity Facility. Martok and his fleet destroy the facility, even with the arrival of multiple of multiple 8472 ships, and Gul Kentar is finally dead... After the Enterprise has been trapped in the Delta Quadrant, the Borg Queen has been trapped in the alpha quadrant. The Borg in this quadrant no longer can hear the collective and some ships fail to function. The Borg assimilate and resupply near where the portal used to be. They move into Grid 1138, where there are both Species 8472 and Federation vessels. They assimilate Federation ships to remove 8472. They move to another system to stop shipping and resupply in the area. The Borg move to Grid 967 for more resources, and assimilate Klingon, Federation, and Romulan vessels to assist them. The Borg assimilate two Federation ships named the USS Danvers and the USS Tonawanda. The ships have tachyon particles on their hulls, which must be analyzed to help rebuild the portal. However, a large force of 8472 vessels blocks them. They soon destroy their fleet and the ships are analyzed. The results show the location of the tachyon particle nebulas, and also a Klingon science center, which is harboring a wounded 8472 vessel. The Borg assimilate the Science Center, the planet Choktu, and the Klingon fleet. The assimilated station reveals that there is a quantum rift in the Hurik system between normal and fluidic space, which indicates the Cardassian's experiments is what brought the threat of 8472 into the galaxy. The Borg decide that if they can build another transwarp portal, they will be able to convince Picard to form an alliance to stop 8472 from destroying all lives in the galaxy. The Borg clear 8472 from the tachyon nebula and build the transwarp portal. The USS Enterprise and it's small fleet has been wandering the Delta Quadrant for a month and detect tachyon particles, the same kind as from the transwarp portal. They find that they have constructed another portal, and the Borg Queen comes through. They discuss the fact that Species 8472 must be eliminated. Picard refuses to eliminate them, but the Borg Queen tells him 8472 have destroyed many planets in the Alpha Quadrant. Picard soon agrees that they must prevent the destruction of the Federation. The Federation must destroy Species 8472 in the Alpha Quadrant, but the Queen alters the alliance and says their combined forces must enter fluidic space and destroy the lifeform that is keeping the rifts open. The fleets secure the rift, destroying all 8472 in the area. The forces begin to prepare for the offensive, collecting 20,000 units of dilithium and metal, even with 8472 entering normal space. The Federation send 5 scouts into the rift for reconissance, but only 2 survive. Their combined fleets enter the rift with neccessary resources. The Borg are able to create Fusion Cubes which helps the situation greatly. The Federation build a trading station for more supplies, and are also assisted by the USS Incursion, a special modification of the Defiant Class which has a special holo cloak which disguises it as an enemy ship, which helps gain intelligence on them. The force finds a the 2 other rifts, and prevents 8472 fleets from entering them. They soon destroy many 8472 ships, and finally the rift maker. The 2 fleets escape before the rift destabilizes. Species 8472 have finally been removed from the galaxy, and the Borg and Federation are back home. As each goes separate ways, the Federation tells they will not let their guard down anytime soon.